The Nancy Drew Files
The Nancy Drew Files a spin-off ''Nancy Drew'' series targeted at teenagers. Most of the plots often had romantic themes, and the series was darker then the other Nancy Drew series. The series is the first Nancy Drew spin-off created after the death of Harriett Adams. Characters * Nancy Drew - Nancy is the main character, who is repeatedly into mysteries and other guys besides her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. * Bess Marvin - Bess has a lot of boyfriends through the series. This often gets her into trouble, like being kidnapped, such as ''The Final Scene''. * George Fayne - Like in the other series, George is interested in sports. However, she also has some romantic interests as well, notably in the "Summer Love Trilogy". * Ned Nickerson - Ned is Nancy's on-and-off boyfriend, who has a rocky relationship with her. * Carson Drew - Nancy's father, a widowed lawyer, who sometimes gives Nancy mysteries. * Hannah Gruen - Hannah is the motherly housekeeper of the Drew's house, who has been working there since the death of Nancy's mother fifthteen years before. * Brenda Carlton - Brenda Carlton is a reporter for Today's Times, owned by her father, Frazier Carlton. She often causes trouble for Nancy. She first debuts in ''Secrets Can Kill''. She also appears in the ''Nancy Drew Notebooks'', the Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMysteries, and in some Digests books. * Chief McGinnis - McGinnis serves the same purpose as in other series, as River Heights' Chief of Police. Also staying is his friendly relationship with the Drews. * Detective Ryan - A local police detective, who often butts heads with Nancy. Nancy and Ned's relationship In the Files series, Nancy and Ned have more depth in their relationship than any other series. They are often portrayed as a dysfunctional couple, who depend on the toxicity and drama of how Nancy's cases interfere with their relationship. Arguments are common between the two, mainly as it has something to do with Nancy's sleuthing, or a female in a case Nancy believes is getting too close to Ned. However, Ned does try and support Nancy's detective work, although he is not always successful in this. Ned broke up with Nancy at the end of Two Points To Murder, because he thought that Nancy didn't trust other people anymore, and had even started distrusting him. He says that it's time that they started dating other people. They began dating other people in the next book, False Moves, and hinted about a date (but did not get back together officially). They were mentioned as dating again in Till Death Do Us Part. In possibly the most notable book of the series, Till Death Do Us Part, Ned proposes to Nancy, to keep his promise that she would be the first girl he ever proposed to. Ned instead becomes engaged to another woman immediately after, although it is because he is using it as a cover to investigate her. Nancy's Cheating A notable issue with the series is Nancy's frequent infidelity. Although she is in a relationship with Ned, Nancy has often kissed other men (who, for the most part are suspects) besides Ned. This can often cause some of the drama in their relationship, although it sometimes does not. This behavior is often excused in the books, which has caused some issues with fans. A list of these men include: * Secrets Can Kill - Darryl Gray * Smile and Say Murder - Mick Swanson * Hit and Run Holiday - Dirk Beaumon * Wings of Fear - Paul * Sisters in Crime - Peter List of Nancy Drew Files # ''Secrets Can Kill'' # ''Deadly Intent'' # ''Murder on Ice'' # ''Smile and Say Murder'' # ''Hit and Run Holiday'' # ''White Water Terror'' # ''Deadly Doubles'' # ''Two Points to Murder'' # ''False Moves'' # ''Buried Secrets'' # ''Heart of Danger'' # ''Fatal Ransom'' # ''Wings of Fear'' # ''This Side of Evil'' # ''Trial by Fire'' # ''Never Say Die'' # ''Stay Tuned for Danger'' # ''Circle of Evil'' # ''Sisters in Crime'' # ''Very Deadly Yours'' # ''Recipe for Murder'' # ''Fatal Attraction'' # ''Sinister Paradise'' # ''Till Death Do Us Part'' # ''Rich and Dangerous'' # ''Playing with Fire'' # ''Most Likely to Die'' # ''The Black Widow'' # ''Pure Poison'' # ''Death by Design'' # ''Trouble in Tahiti'' # ''High Marks for Malice'' # ''Danger in Disguise'' # ''Vanishing Act'' # ''Bad Medicine'' # ''Over the Edge'' # ''Last Dance'' # ''The Final Scene'' # ''The Suspect Next Door'' # ''Shadow of a Doubt'' # ''Something to Hide'' # ''The Wrong Chemistry'' # ''False Impressions'' # ''Scent of Danger'' # ''Out of Bounds'' # ''Win, Place, or Die'' # ''Flirting with Danger'' # ''A Date with Deception'''' (A Summer of Love trilogy #1) # [[Portrait in Crime|''Portrait in Crime]]'' (A Summer of Love trilogy #2) # [[Deep Secrets|''Deep Secrets]]'' (A Summer of Love trilogy #3) # [[A Model Crime|''A Model Crime]] # ''Danger for Hire'' # ''Trail of Lies'' # ''Cold as Ice'' # ''Don't Look Twice'' # ''Make No Mistake'' # ''Into Thin Air'' # ''Hot Pursuit'' # High Risk # ''Poison Pen'' # ''Sweet Revenge'' # ''Easy Marks'' # ''Mixed Signals'' # ''The Wrong Track'' # ''Final Notes'' # ''Tall, Dark and Deadly'' # ''Nobody's Business'' # ''Crosscurrents'' # ''Running Scared'' # ''Cutting Edge'' # ''Hot Tracks'' # ''Swiss Secrets'''' (Passport to Romance trilogy #1) # [[Rendezvous in Rome|''Rendezvous in Rome]]'' (Passport to Romance trilogy #2) # [[Greek Odyssey|''Greek Odyssey]]'' (Passport to Romance trilogy #3) # [[A Talent for Murder|''A Talent for Murder]] # ''The Perfect Plot'' # ''Danger on Parade'' # ''Update on Crime'' # ''No Laughing Matter'' # ''Power of Suggestion'' # ''Making Waves'' # ''Dangerous Relations'' # ''Diamond Deceit'' # ''Choosing Sides'' # ''Sea of Suspicion'' # ''Let's Talk Terror'' # ''Moving Target'' # ''False Pretenses'' # ''Designs in Crime'' # ''Stage Fright'' # ''If Looks Could Kill'' # ''My Deadly Valentine'' # ''Hotline to Danger'' # ''Illusions of Evil'' # ''An Instinct for Trouble'' # ''The Runaway Bride'' # ''Squeeze Play'' # ''Island of Secrets'' # ''The Cheating Heart'' # ''Dance Till You Die'' # ''The Picture Of Guilt'' # ''Counterfeit Christmas'' # ''Heart of Ice'' # ''Kiss and Tell'' # ''Stolen Affections'' # ''Flying Too High'' # ''Anything For Love'' # ''Captive Heart'' # ''Love Notes'' # ''Hidden Meanings'' # ''The Stolen Kiss'' # ''For Love or Money'' # ''Wicked Ways'' # ''Rehearsing For Romance'' # ''Running Into Trouble'' # ''Under His Spell'' # ''Skipping a Beat'' # ''Betrayed by Love'' # ''Against the Rules'' # ''Dangerous Loves'' # ''Natural Enemies'' # ''Strange Memories'' # ''Wicked for the Weekend'' # ''Crime at the Chat Cafe'' Foreign Editions * In Norway, the Nancy Drew Files were called Nancy Drew Tar Saken. ** The publisher accidentally included the Digest book ''Stranger in the Shadows'' in the series. The cover was edited so that Nancy was not wearing a sweater, and was wearing a shirt instead. ** Similarly, three Files books were put into the Norwegian Digest series. * In France, the Nancy Drew Files were called ''Les Enquêtes de Nancy''. ** The first 6 Files books were published, along with Digest books The Eskimo's Secret, ''The Bluebeard Room'', and ''The Phantom of Venice''. Trivia * Digest books ''The Bluebeard Room'' and ''The Phantom of Venice'' are considered to be "backdoor pilots" for the Files format. * A promotional booklet was published to promote the series. * The series introduced three spin-off series: ** Supermystery (1988-1998) - Crossover with Hardy Boys spin-off equivalent, Hardy Boys Casefiles. ** ''River Heights'' (1989-1992) - Romance series based on Nancy's neighbor, Nikki Masters. Its backdoor pilot was #39, The Suspect Next Door. ** Nancy Drew on Campus ''(1995-1998) - Romance/soap opera series, focusing on Nancy and friends in college. * The 1995 Nancy Drew TV series was based off the Nancy Drew Files. * Several books from the series have been made into computer games by Her Interactive: ''Secrets Can Kill, Stay Tuned for Danger, Death by Design, The Final Scene, and False Impressions. * Files books turned into books for the Digest series include: The Wild Cat Crime, The E-Mail Mystery, and The Case of the Captured Queen. * An ISBN number for Nancy Drew Files #128 has been discovered. Nothing else is known about it. External Links * The Unofficial Nancy Drew Home Page Paperbacks Category:Files continuity Category:Book series Category:Files books